


Three's Mating

by vilnolin



Series: Three [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilnolin/pseuds/vilnolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Max finds out something about Alec that sends her storming to his apartment. Logan ends up scandalized.<br/>Comments are love. Seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: het sex, fem-slash, ménage a troi  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. All original characters belong to me, all rights reserved and all lefts reversed.  
> reformat/edit: 22.7.14

  
            From the outsider’s perspective, it was mind boggling. It was unthinkable. It was _preposterous_. But it was happening, and  _on his cameras_!  
            Logan was absolutely scandalized. He had already called Lydecker, but the former head of Manticore had just laughed at his scorn and hung up on him. There may have been a garbled “And leave them be!” at the end of that, but Logan had honestly tossed the phone away before the man had gotten the chance to  _actually_  hang up on him…but he was going to, Logan knew it.  
            And Logan still couldn’t believe it. He rewound the tape, bracing himself for what would come and hoping it wouldn’t. He didn’t realize doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result is one of the biggest signs of insanity.  
  
 **Four Hours Earlier**  
  
            Max was livid. First of all, there was the fact that  _Alec_  was in a  _relationship_  was just _insane_. Then there was the fact that Logan had apparently planned for this eventuality and managed a  _camera_  hidden somewhere in Alec’s quarters, just waiting for a moment like this. Then he had decided to show her footage. Max was not a happy transgenic. Despite the grainy black and white picture, Max could tell the female in question was dark haired and small—Logan had scathingly called her a ‘Max-Substitute’ and Max so far wasn’t seeing a difference. She hadn’t been able to read the barcode; it was blocked by her black, rather tussled hair.          
            But, she had seen Alec, walking into his apartment with this  _female_  draped on him, and that was enough to send her into a furry. Logan had made what sounded like a desperate attempt at a joke, making some ridiculous accusation that she was  _jealous_. As if.  
 _It’s not like you didn’t use him for heat-relief and then tell him you were disgusted or anything._ Max really hated that little voice. But she had loved Logan, and couldn’t face her betrayal of him. …It had only taken her four years to realize that  _loved_  was the operative word. Despite still searching for a cure, there was nothing they had in common anymore. Logan clung (as proven by this little setup), but Max had given up trying to persuade him out of his _anti-Alec_  campaigns; the near misses alone were enough to keep her silence. She avoided the arguments because Logan would attempt some sort of touch, and she would not be his suicide tool.  
            The door was in front of her, and Max heard low voices from inside. Apparently Alec was already entertaining…The thought enraged her more, and she knocked, denting the door.  
            In less than a second, the sounds of locks being thrown hit her ears, and then the abused door eased open an inch. “Max? What the fuck are you doing here?” Alec sounded skeptical.  
            She shoved at the door, fully expecting him to allow her in, but there was resistance. She looked up to see Alec bracing the door easily with one hand, the other on his towel-covered hip, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Let me in.”  
            “I’m a bit underdressed at the moment.” He deadpanned, tightening his hold against her renewed shove on the door. “But if you come back in a couple hours, I’m sure I’ll have remembered how to put clothing on.”  
            It flared Max’s temper, his bluntness. “I know  _she’s_  in there.”  
            Alec’s expression didn’t change. “Why yes,  _Shilo_  is in there. See, the thing is, she’s my _mate_ , so she kinda  _should_  be.” Ice replaced her air and blood, her entire body felt frozen. And Alec was continuing, “But I can see how this would be a shock, considering you threw the invitation in my face two years back, saying, and I quote, ‘Stop flaunting your random bed-mates at me, I still can’t believe I slept with you’. Considering the atmosphere, it was a nice ceremony.” His absolute, matter-of-fact way of presenting it stung.  
            Max sat down, her knees too weak to support her. “That was two years ago?”  
            Alec opened the door enough to lean against the jam. “Last time I spoke to you about anything personal, oh Commander-In-Chief. Figured it was best left to just business, since we have nothing else in common.”  
            Max was just about to argue when a soft voice called from inside, “Alec?”  
            As if she wasn’t there, Alec immediately turned towards the sound, his face brightening. Max felt another blow, despite the fact she was  _not jealous_. “Just a sec, love.” He turned back to her; Max was  _sure_  he caught the flinch she gave at his words. “Jesus, Max, what the fuck happened to you?”  
 _I realize now what an asshole I was? I should have stayed with you after that first heat? I’m fucking **jealous**  of the fact you’ve gotten yourself mated and I lost my chance? What do you want me to say?_ She settled for “I’ve been dealing with a lot of shit with Logan.” It seemed to cover a large enough area that Alec gave a small nod, extending his hand towards her. “What?”  
            He flashed a ghost of the cocky smile she once had (frustrated-ly) thought was just for her. “Sitting on the floor outside of my apartment is going to get some tongues wagging. Come in, at least, until you’re not so…” He paused, peering closely at her, “…broken.”  
            Max tried to be affronted, but after a moment’s hesitation, she realized he was right. “I’m not broken though.”  
            Alec nodded, “Of course you’re not.”  
            “Stop patronizing me.”  
            “Company?” The soft voice startled Max, and she hastily looked forward instead of at the male gently shepherding her inside. The speaker didn’t even look at her—wrapped in a fluffy robe, Shilo stood there, pale with jet black hair and her bright blue eyes oddly reminiscent of a snow leopard. That blue gaze was focused on a spot high above her right shoulder, and Max didn’t need to turn to know that it was on Alec’s face.  
            “She just found out about…us.” He gave a smirk, “Apparently, I wasn’t crazy.”  
            Shilo scoffed, “Of course you are. Maybe just not in this instance.” Finally, Shilo looked towards Max, giving her a once over that wasn’t  _quite_  Manticore. “Took you long enough.”  
            Max stood there, unable to comprehend what just happened. “Wait, what?”  
            Shilo rolled her eyes. “Took you long enough. You know, to come around? Realize you’ve got a  _thing_  or whatever for Alec?”  
            She sputtered, “You’re not jealous?” Max was already jealous, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in Shilo’s position. After all, she had Alec fair and square.  
            The laugh that both Shilo and Alec gave was not at all comforting. “You may be a crush, but, no offense,  _we’re_ ,” She gestured at herself and Alec, “mated. That’s literally till death do us part for us Xseries. Even if he  _wanted_  to stray, or if  _I_  did, we couldn’t. No one would try to get between us. Well, apparently not  _no one_.” She added, pointedly looking at Max.  
            “But…that might be a good thing, Maxie.” Alec said, his voice surprisingly close to her ear. “I mean, you didn’t even  _know_ …I don’t think that’s ever happened to a mated transgenic before.”  
            Max stared at him, astonished. This was so not what she was expecting, what she had been lead to believe. Oh, she was  _so_  going to kill Logan… “What do you mean? What hasn’t happened to a…m-mated transgenic?” She cursed herself for the stutter.  
            To her surprise again, Alec glanced to Shilo, who nodded, smirking slightly. Alec turned back to Max, his smile slightly worrying to her. “You should have  _known_  we were mated, Max. The fact you can’t scent…” He trailed off, and Max had about twenty seconds of wondering where the sentence was going before she felt Alec’s lips on hers.  
            She nearly jumped backwards, but the feeling was just too…right. And then she remembered their audience. With a gasp, she followed through on her earlier impulse, and leapt back from Alec, one hand coming to her lips. A glance towards Shilo proved the other female seemed to find this amusing—Max was waiting for her to flip to jealous mode.  
            “So?” Well, that wasn’t a question for jealously. Shilo looked genuinely interested.   
            Alec was still looking at Max, and there was a lot flickering in his expression, but it was too fast for her to catch. “Didn’t taste bad.”  
            Max couldn’t hide her indignation. “Of course I don’t taste—”  
            Alec was laughing, holding up one hand. “Max, if you’re mated, and you try to stray, your scent glands seem to freak. And since you smell with your tongue, the quickest deterrent, apparently, is a bad taste when kissing, for both. An extra reminder about being mated, as if we needed one. You didn’t taste bad.”  
            The phrase obviously meant something more that she was just not getting, especially with the looks he was giving Shilo over his shoulder. “So that means…”  
            “That apparently, _you_ are something special.” Shilo said, smirking. “And it gives a lot of indication that  _this_  might work.”   
            Max was just about to question what ‘this’ was, when, in an oddly déjà vu way,  _Shilo_ had leaned in, and was kissing her. Max didn’t have time to jump away, Shilo was already pulling back, a soft smile on her features. “Hmm. Well, it could be a whole new deal. Maybe because she’s like, Sandeman’s ultimate…”  
            “Please, how many times has that actually been the case? The rare transgenic _can_ override the mate instinct.” Alec looked  _way_  too excited, and Max was getting a little freaked out.  
            “Uh…I’m gonna go—”  
            “Why?” This time it was Shilo who asked, looking more and more intrigued. “Did we do something?”  
            Max wasn’t quite sure how to phrase the fact she was oddly aroused by the previous round of random kissing, nor how she was frightened that anything remotely involving a female caused that reaction, and to top it off, the female was  _mated_  to the male she was intending on claiming…if she had ever gotten around to it. Yeah, there wasn’t too much she could do on that front without sounding like a sociopath. Then again, knowing Alec, and taking in Shilo’s pierced and tattooed visage, sociopath might be the code to get in.  
            “No, no, you guys are…” She couldn’t muster enough to finish the sentence. “I just really need to go.”  
            “Shilo isn’t jealous, Max.” Alec was right in front of her, his towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. “She was actually a bit peeved knowing she couldn’t play the field if she was mated.”  
            “Wrong team.” Max stuttered.  
            “I play for both.” Shilo informed her from her seat on the rather threadbare couch.  
            “Double the pain.” Alec winked at her, and Shilo grinned back. Max tried to use the distraction of themselves to back out the door. However, Alec’s hand was on her wrist, stopping her. “Hey, sorry. Excitement, not so good with expressing myself.”  
            “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” End of her tether, that was certain. She was regretting even coming here—

            And Alec’s lips were on hers again, one hand dipping low to rest on her lower back. As he pulled back, he smiled at her. “Maxie, I think you’re over-dressed.”  
            “You are one kinky bastard.” Max snarled, trying to pry his fingers from her wrist. She had the sneaky suspicion he had only let go to humor her. “Go get your voyeur kinks somewhere else.”  
            “No one’s sitting out if we do this.” Alec said, holding her gaze.  
            That sent a spark running from her ears to her core, and she could swear, she had never been so wet. Which was confusing the fuck out of her, considering she had never even _dreamed_  of being involved in a-a- “We’re not doing this!” She tried to make her voice as even as she could. She knew she had failed when he grinned, rather toothily, at her.  
            “I forgot how  _prudish_  you are.” He said, in a mocking tone. “Max, how the fuck do you think Shilo and I became mates? There  _had_  to be an  _act_  of  _mating_ , eh?”  
            While the particulars of transgenic husbandry were definitely new to her, she did not appreciate being made to feel like an idiot. “And thus, you’re mated—“  
            “But for some reason, when it comes to you, none of the mating standards seem to apply. I doubt you could waltz into any other mated pair; this is probably something to do with that genetic compatibility we all share.” Shilo was on her feet again, fluffy robe hanging off her shoulders. “And this isn’t exactly unheard of.”  
            “ _What_  isn’t?” Max demanded, exasperated.  
            Shilo and Alec shared a look as if Max was the thickest person in the world. “Threes’ Mating.” The chorused, still staring at Max like she was an idiot.  
            And, after five minutes of blank staring, Alec sighed and stepped back. “Max, seriously, you need to get out of command once and a while. Ever since we all congregated, strange shit has been happening with the females’ heat cycles and what little we knew of mating. Some matings can break—Biggs and Clinic parted after a year, though we’re not entirely sure why. Rarer still, we’ve at least heard  _tale_  of three transgenics ending up bonded for life.”  
            “Kinda thought it was too good to be true.” Shilo chimed in, and Alec gave her an affectionate swat.  
            “Damn, woman,  _I_  had time to adjust to your…ahem preferences. Give her a second to take the rest of it in. I mean, this  _is_  sudden.”  
            “Fuck sudden, I’m not inviting her to freakin’  _mate_  with us, dumbass. Firstly, we don’t know how she is in bed—”  
            “ _Babe_ …”  
            “Shush, Alec. And  _two_ , have you even run the idea past her?” Shilo shrugged her robe tighter around herself. “ _I_  was totally angling for the sex. Figured it could at least  _start_ there, as she doesn’t even know who the hell I  _am_.”   
            “You’re on public relations, she has to know you.”  
            Max kinda thought she would remember a rather goth, tattooed and  _pierced_  transgenic on her public relations committee, but she had been blowing those off a lot as of late…to fight with Logan. “No, I’ve been wrapped in my own shit.” Even she knew there was a finality in her tone; she just hadn’t realized she had been so definitive until that moment. “Nice to re-meet you, Shilo…”  
            “McDowell.” Shilo gave a grimacing smile to Max’s flinch. “Yeah, Alec said it was a human thing, and I didn’t have a last name…” She twisted her foot on the ground. “Kinda figured it would be a shock.”  
            Alec was giving her a look like he was daring her to say something about it, but Max wasn’t actually that surprised; the fact still stung slightly. “Shilo McDowell. Alec, you should have picked a better last name.” She joked, hoping it came off as light as she meant it.  
            “Yeah, should have gone with something manlier. Winchester, or something.” Alec said in mock deep thought.  
            Max swatted at him, and started when she realized Shilo had done the same thing to his other arm, only she said, “It would figure you have the complete lack of originality and name yourself after a rifle.”  
            “And  _you_  were named after a  _horror-musical_. I can mock you with singing. And gore.” Alec sounded rather proud of himself.  
            “I believe that was our first date, you ass.”  
            “It was serenading. Girls are supposed to like it.”  
            “It was karaoke, about locking me up. And you threw ketchup on the woman in the front row who was your unwilling accomplice. She tried to sue.”  
            “I made an excellent repo man. Tell her, Max.”  
            Max shook her head, surprised to suddenly be dragged into the couple speak. “Um…”  
            “Just say ‘yes’, Max.” Alec stage-whispered.  
            “Now why would I do a thing like that?” Max said, a smile coming to her face. “Piano aside, you can’t carry a tune.”  
            Shilo groaned, and dramatically flopped back onto the couch. “You’ve done it now.”  
            Max stared blankly until she caught sight of Alec’s grin, which didn’t bode well. “Alec, what…”  
            “ _Shilo can never leave, she is my everything. Nothing can bring—_ ”  
            “Alec, shut up or you are so not getting  _any_.” Shilo glared at him.  
            He just kept smiling, “ _I’m the monster—_ ”  
            To Max’s surprise, Shilo launched herself off the couch, and covered Alec’s grinning mouth with one hand. “Not that part!”  
            Alec pried her hand off his mouth with one hand, keeping the smaller Shilo at bay with the other. “That part gets her hot.” He said in a conspiratorial tone, ducking a swat from her flailing arms.  
            Max cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, ok.”  
            Alec gave her a very serious look, “You really should take that into account, considering that’s a bonus for  _you_  too. I mean, I can only imagine what it’d be like for you, but the _things_  she can do with that talented tongue…”  
            He wasn’t able to duck the swat Shilo threw at him that time. “ _Alec_!” She practically squealed, her face red.  
            For some reason, Shilo’s embarrassment made Max feel a little more at home. It also reminded her of the reason she was embarrassed in the first place. “Guys, one second.” They both looked up at her, the smile slowly sliding from Alec’s face. “I’ve never done anything like this before, and I’m kinda wondering why I’m even  _considering_  this now, but—“  
            “Maybe it’s because you want to do something new, new chapter and all that.” Alec grinned. He slowly released Shilo, letting her small frame down gently. “Could be cause you just have a thing for me, and Shilo is certainly hot, even if she is a bit…alternative.” He flicked one of the large gages in her ear, and Shilo shook her head as if this agitation was commonplace.  
            Maybe. And maybe it was also the knowledge that  _Logan_ , that fucking rat  _bastard_  who had started this whole thing with his determination to drive Alec and Max apart, would be  _watching_. Just realizing that gave her a surge of confidence, and she took a small step towards Shilo, and tried not to think too much about what she was going to do.  
            To her surprise, Shilo didn’t wait, and she stepped forward, kissing Max gently, one hand tentatively running down Max’s side. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and the Alec mutter, “ _Fuck,_  that’s hot.” And suddenly Shilo wasn’t kissing her any more. And Max kinda resented that.  
            “Alec, no perving. Either shut up and watch, or make yourself useful.” Shilo growled. She then turned back to Max, and very softly asked, “You’re sure? I mean, emotional rollercoaster of a night for you, and all.”  
            Max grabbed Shilo and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Shilo returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her hands moving with more confidence over Max’s body. And then Max felt warmth behind her, and felt Alec’s arms slide around the both of them, giving them an awkward hug for a moment before he began kissing Max’s neck, fingers working on the buttons of her blouse.  
            The smaller hands she felt brushing her ribs and running playfully along the sides of her breasts were Shilo’s, and it was strange and also sent a tingle straight to her core. Well, it wasn’t like Shilo didn’t  _know_  what felt good from personal experience…  
            Alec quickly had her out of her shirt and bra, and he made a noise in his throat, prompting them to break the kiss. Max tried to glance at him, but Alec had leaned over her shoulder, and was pressing a kiss to Shilo. He pulled back, and gently prompted Max to turn around. “It’s not fair if she doesn’t share.” He murmured, before dipping down to kiss Max.  
            Max found herself helping Shilo shuck her pants, and carefully broke her kiss with Alec to help her out of her robe. Alec hadn’t waited for anyone, and had let his towel fall to the side, before grabbing both of their wrists and tugging them playfully towards the bedroom.  
            Here she lost a bit of her confidence—Alec and Shilo were so at ease, naked and comfortable in their skin. She held fast at the doorway, covering herself and watching Alec thoroughly kiss Shilo before dumping her on their rather large bed. Then, Max felt his cat-like green eyes sweep to her, a smile very similar to the one he wore when looking at Shilo upon his lips. The thought suddenly struck her hard, on how  _Alec_  might have felt about  _her_ , and then, what about  _Shilo_?  
            But it seemed Alec had read her thoughts; he swooped her into his arms, whispering, “Worry later.” Into her ear as he brought her to the bed.  
            This was where Max was expecting to run into issues with mechanics, but apparently the other two had it figured out. Shilo was gently pulling Max’s legs apart, placing feather light kisses up her thigh as if to gage out her response. Alec, on the other hand, looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask her for what  _she_  should do, and was holding his erection with one hand, eyes flicking between Shilo and Max.  
            Max grinned to herself, and closed her hand over his, pulling gently. Alec hissed, his eyes snapping to her and a look of shocked pleasure splashed across his face. And then he was grinning evilly, and Max had only a moment to wonder why before she felt the burst of pleasure that came from Shilo, her fingers working her clit gently.  _She_  was mirroring Alec’s grin.  
            Well, Max wasn’t going to be shown up. She adjusted herself so she had better access to Alec (and not deterring Shilo, that woman  _knew_  her way around down there!), and took his cock into her mouth in one swallow.  
            He bucked his hips, but Max held them back, a groan escaping around him as Shilo started to lap at her clit, her fingers moving inside. She felt it almost impossible to concentrate, Shilo was a bit  _too_  good—and Max barely had time to register that she was coming, gripping Alec’s cock roughly as she fought to keep control of herself.  
            Alec bucked into her grip, groaning low. “Babe? My turn.” He said, not looking at Max. It was kind of hot, the way he pulled her hand away, and took up Shilo’s previous position. Sadly, he only gave her a teasing lick before moving up her body; she could feel the press of his erection against her already sensitive core. “I’m gonna make you come now, Max.” Alec announced, grinning. “But, Shilo, get over here so I can reach you.”  
            Max barely had time to register the bed had shifted before Alec was pushing into her, sliding in easily with how wet she was. She vaguely heard Shilo’s sudden cry of pleasure; a glance to her side saw Alec had positioned her so he could reach Shilo too, and was using his fingers to make sure she was still in the game.  
            It was moments before Max felt herself coming again, and she arced against the bed, unable to hold in the garbled cry that was somehow both of their names.   
            Alec pulled out of her kind of quickly, but she was grateful for the respite; hearing him take Shilo was kind of hot as she struggled to regain some sort of normal breathing pattern.  
            Scant minutes later, both Shilo and Alec let out similar cries of pleasure, and Alec pulled himself between the two of them, flopping onto his back. One hand reached for Max, pulling her close to him. The other, she knew, was wrapping around Shilo.  
            What she didn’t expect was Shilo to find her hand, and hold it, resting on Alec’s stomach. “Damn, Max. You are a fucking  _hot_  sight.” Shilo gasped. “We’ll work on the lipstick lesbian bit.” She squeezed Max’s hand, but didn’t let go. Max returned the squeeze, surprisingly open to the idea. In fact, she was feeling strangely close to both of them, and not in the usual post colitis bliss.  
            “Yeah, that sounds kinda awesome.” Max mumbled, feeling very sleepy. “And Alec, you weren’t too bad yourself.”  
            “Of course not.” Alec said, sounding exhausted besides his boasting. “I’m  _awesome_. But yeah, I could get used to this.” He paused. “Uh, sorry if you wanted the whole…orgasm thing. Shilo and I are trying to…well…have kids, and I didn’t really think you were open for that yet.”  
            Max waved him off, snuggling closer to him, and tightening her grip on Shilo’s hand. It felt amazingly comfortable, peaceful, and somehow, right.  
            “Yeah, no, Alec. God, keep it with one mate first, jeez.” She wasn’t aware of what she said, but suddenly, both Alec and Shilo were giggling to themselves. “What?” She asked, picking her head up.  
            “Nothing. Alec just owes me fifty bucks.” Shilo grinned, squeezing Max’s hand.  
            “She bet that it would only take once.” Alec said, looking down at Max. “Apparently, you’re quite attached to the both of us. Of course, Shilo’s fond of you and me…well…if you didn’t notice before, you were blind.” He grinned. “Welcome to the family, Maxie.”  
            Max let it sink in for a moment, and realized, she wasn’t uncomfortable with that idea. In fact, if tonight was a judge, she was quite into it. “I’m  _not_  taking your last name.”  
            Alec smiled at her. “Wouldn’t think you wanted to, miss independent.”  
            “Fuck off and sleep now. Sex in the morning.” Shilo groaned. Alec chuckled, but made a shushing gesture before settling back.  
            Max kicked the sheets into her arm’s reach, and tugged them over her two lovers and herself. Tonight hadn’t been bad at all. And just before she drifted off herself, she could have sworn she caught Alec untangle one arm, and flip off the hidden camera.  
  
 **Back at Logan’s**  
  
            Logan just stared at the screen, his lower lip trembling. It just wasn’t fair.   
  
  
 **End**  
  
* Lyrics from,  _Legal Assassin_ ,  **REPO! The Genetic Opera**


End file.
